Bowser's Christmas Wish
by mookeybrain
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Bowser is once again on the naughty list. But, when he gets a chance to get one of his Christmas wishes, he sets out on an adventure through the North Pole in order to get it. Will he still get his wish? And what exactly is it? (ON HIATUS UNTIL DECEMBER 14, 2014... Sorry...)
1. Chapter 1

**December 14**

I wake up to the sunlight. Yuck. Another lousy morning has come. And as if the situation could get any worse, it was the Christmas season. I hate the Christmas season. All of the merrymaking, all of the joy, all of the warm and fuzzy feelings. And I never got to join in, which has come to teach me to despise these feelings of joy and happiness during Christmas.

I slowly stumble out of bed, and slump down the dark, torch lit halls, and went down the winding stone stairs. I walk down the red carpeted hall with more torches lighting the way, and turn to the third door to my right, which lead me to the large, similarly themed dining hall.

"Where's my breakfast!?" I demanded impatiently as I sat down.

"L-Lord Bowser! Your breakfast will be served in a few," one of my Goomba minions stammered as he fled out of the dining hall and into the large kitchen.

I sat at the table impatiently, my head resting on my hand as I tapped my claws on the table. I was about to fall asleep when I heard... the most disgusting noises coming out of the kitchen. I growled angrily as I sat up and went to the kitchen. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN- Huh?!" I screamed as I slammed the door open and noticed that my minions were singing merrily to "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer".

"NO, NO, NO!" I screamed as I shoved empty pots and pans out of my way. I then saw the little radio that was playing that horrific song. I took it and slammed the off button and threw it on the counter. All of my minions stared at me in uneasy silence.

"_What _were you _thinking?!_" I scolded.

"Er... um-" one of the Koopa Troopas started.

"NO EXCUSES! Now, GET MY BREAKFAST READY, OR _ELSE!_" I screamed.

"Y-yes sir!" they all stammered as they all scuttled back into their positions.

"Pft. Losers," I mumbled under my breath as I rolled my eyes and slammed the door behind me.

I slouched at the table as the Shy Guy waiters brought me my breakfast. I scoffed it down within a few minutes, and grumpily got up and left for the living room.

"DAAAAAD!" a child's voice screeched.

"What is it?" I grumped.

"THAT STUPID COMMERCIAL IS ON AGAIN!" Bowser Jr. screamed as he pointed to the large, flat screen television in front of him. A supermarket commercial was on, where a young lady said, "Now I can get everything I want for Christmas!"

"TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" he screamed as he stamped his feet.

"I wish I could, but it's just a commercial," I told him calmly.

"What about Santa? Is she on the naughty list? If she has to buy all of her gifts, she must be on the naughty list, isn't he?" he said, calmer now.

"Who knows, son... Who knows..." I sighed as I left the room and closed the door behind me._ Why does he deserve to be on the naughty list? _I thought as I let out a heavy sigh. I walked into the main hall of the castle, grabbed my hat and scarf, put them on and went outside. I looked up to find my minions slacking.

"HEY!" I roared.

"O-OH! Lord BOWSER, sir! We were just... umm... WORKING... RIGHT, guys?" A Goomba hollered from the top of the roof. All of the other minions were sleeping.

"GET BACK TO WORK! THESE LIGHTS AREN'T GOING TP PUT THEMSELVES UP, YA KNOW!" I yelled.

"Y-YES, SIR!" the Goomba yelled as he scurried towerds the back of the roof. I rolled my eyes as I continued down the rocky path surrounded by lava until I came to a grassier area.

I continued down the now dirt road that lead to that stupid little Toad Town. I noticed all of the little people dressed like mushrooms of all colors scurrying around the shopping plaza.

"AAH! I-it's BOWSER!" a Toad yelled in a panic.

"Shaddup! I'm not here to steal Peach! I'm just wandering around _as I usually do durring Christmastime!" _I snapped back.

"Whatever," the Toad said as he walked away. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk through the town, having to constantly tell the citizens that I meant no harm. It really annoyed me. Why did they think I was always after Peach? I said that I _never _would do such a thing during Christmastime, and I _told _them that _multiple times!_ Kidnaping her at a time like this would cause too much of a commotion!

I continued to aimlessly wander arround, having no intentions to do anything whatsoever when I saw... _him._ Mario... I started to walk over to where he was, hoping to ruin his day, when he shot me an angry look, suggesting _"Not today, Bowser." _He turned around and continued walking.

_What's his problem?_ I thought as I continued to walk around. I left the shopping district and headed down the long path that lead to Peach's Castle. At the entrance, two Toad sentries were standing with stern faces. When they saw me, their faces turned fierce as they put their hands out to stop me (as if that would help.)

"HALT, BOWSER!" the Toad on the left yelled.

"Shaddup. I just want to know if I was invited to this year's Christmas party." I explained. You see, every year, Peach holds a special party on Christmas day during the evening. Everyone in the entire Mushroom Kingdom gets invited. Well, everyone except me and my minions, that is.

"OF COURSE YOU DID NOT, BOWSER!" the Toad on the right yelled.

"Geez, you didn't need to yell," I said.

"YELLING IS OUR DUTY!" they said in unison.

"Oh my gosh, just shut _up _already!" I complained as I left the sentry and slowly slumped home.

_Another Christmas that's not I'm my favor..._ I thought sadly as I hung my scarf and hat on the rack near the front door inside the castle.

* * *

Later that evening, I was putting Bowser Jr. to bed when he asked me the same question he asks me every year. "Dad, will Santa visit us this year?"

"Perhaps..." I lied, obviously knowing that he would never come. "Goodnight," I said as I closed the door behind me. I walked into my room and plopped myself into bed and slowly drifted off...

* * *

I woke up. I looked at the digital clock next to my bed. Its fluorescent red numbers read 11:50 P.M. I groaned and rolled over, when...

"AGH!" I screamed as my eyes fell on a little elf who was standing at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare ya?" he asked with an annoyingly energetic and childish voice.

"No! You just startled me," I said.

"Nooope. I scared ya, didn't I?" he teased.

"No!" I snapped back.

"You go scaaared! You got scaaaared!" he sang with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP! I DID _NOT!" _I screamed.

"Wow, geez. Calm down!" he said. "I was just pointing out the truth."

"Yeah, whatever. So-" I started.

"Sooo, you're admitting the fact that you got scaaaaaared?" he taunted.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!" I screamed.

"Sure, fine, whatever," he said. "Yougotscared," he whispered quickly.

"Grrrrr..."

"Okay, okay! Don't lose your cool on me!" he said.

"Ugh," I sighed. "So, anyway, who are y-"

"You look like a dinosaur," the elf interrupted.

"Quit the chatter!" I yelled. "So, like I was asking, just who are you, and _what a_re you doing in my _castle?!_"

"Oops! Sorry! My name is Noel, and I'm an elf who works for Santa at the North Pole," he explained.

"Suuure you do," I said with my arms crossed.

"No, no, really! I do! I was told to come here to tell you that you have a chance to get one of your Christmas wishes!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yea... WHAT?! REALLY!?" I exclaimed.

"Yup. And if you say yes to the offer, I could teleport you straight to the North Pole," Noel said.

"Really? Well, then zap me to the workshop, pronto!" I told him. Then, there was uneasy silence. "Hey!" I said, snapping my fingers at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get with the transportation, here!"

"Well... there's a slight problem with that," he said nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um... first off, we have to wait until midnight," he started.

"Well that's stupid," I stated.

"And secondly, I can't just bring you to the workshop in a split second," he said.

"What do you mean by _that!?_" I grouched.

"He wants you to journey through the North Pole to see if you're worthy of getting your wish granted," he explained.

"Well _that's _stupid!" I protested. "Who in their right mind would go out into the middle of a barren land full of nothing but snow, just to ask Santa for _one thing?!_"

"Hey! Do you want your wish or not?" he asked, now slightly annoyed.

"Pft. Yeah, sure," I grumbled.

"Alright. Just sit tight for a few moments, and you'll be on your way!" Noel said.

I looked at my clock. It said 11:59 P.M.

* * *

**_So, the countdown has begun! I'm really excited for Christmas, and I hope you are as well. Also, I want to apologize for getting Bowser's personality a little off, but this is supposed to be a cute story, okay? Also, I'm sorry if these chapters are so short, but I'm kind of in a rush here. I'll be posting a chapter for every day of the Twelve Days of Christmas, which I think is a cute idea, don't you? Anyway, although I'll be saying this about a million times, but Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy the story! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**December 15**

The clock struck 12:00.

"Time to go," Noel said. He twirled around, and we were enshrouded in a sparkly magic. Within ten seconds, we were stainding in the middle of a snowy nowhere. I looked to see that my hat and scarf were on me, which I never put on before we left. Strange...

"Okay, I'll only tell you this much," Noel said. "Keep walking forward, and you should make it to Black Forest. Oh, and whatever you do, don't eat the turkeys!"

"Wait, what do you mean?!" I asked, confused. But, my question was asked too late, for he was gone in an instant. "Grrr..."

I sighed as I slumped forward, making sure that I didn't turn off of the invisible path that Noel told me to follow.

A few minutes passed. Then ten. Then thirty. Still no forest to be seen.

"I _knew _I shoudn't have trusted that good for nothing freak!" I said to myself. "I knew it I knew it I _knew _it!" Still, I continued to walk, now with little hope left, when I saw somebody in the distance.

"Hey!" I called to him. "Hey, do you know where the Black Forest is?" There was no response. "How about your frie!nd? Does he know?" I called, noticing there was someone else with him. There was silence for a couple moments, when, to my dismay, his response was, "Gobble obble obble!" They both came running over to me, and I was just about to explode in anger when they revealed to me that they were turkeys! Those darn turkeys that Noel warned me about!

"Hey! What's your deal, huh, punks?!" I yelled. One of them just cocked its head to the side in confusion, while the other just stared at me with his beady eyes.

"Shoo!" I said as I attempted to shoo them. They flapped their wings for a second, then came back to me. One of them started to peck at the snowy ground.

"You know what, I have no time for this!" I said as I stomped forward. The turkeys started to follow me, and just the thought of them being around me annoyed me.

A couple hours passed, and I still saw nothing. Then, one of the turkeys pecked me, and started to run in the other direction. "Hey! What was that-" I started, when I noticed that they directed me to a pine forest that was off in the distance.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I rushed into that direction to catch up to the turkeys, who were seeming to lead the way. I finally caught up, and as I tried to catch my breath, I read a wooden sign that said: Welcome to Black Forest. I made it!

I walked inside, and immediately, most of the light was gone, for the towering trees shaded the entire area. I walked only a few steps when my stomach growled fiercely. I was starving! I looked around to see if there was any source of food, but the only food I saw were the turkeys.

_Hmm... _I thought to myself as I looked at the oversized birds. _Maybe just one bite? _

I walked over to one of the turkeys and reached my claws out to grab it, when they started to run forward for no reason. "Oh, come on!" I yelled in disappointment as I ran after them. I kept on running, refusing to slow down, for the turkeys didn't slow down one bit. We kept on running, and as we traveled farther, I realized that the area smelled... different. I looked ahead and saw the turkeys stop. I immediately slowed down to avoid crashing into them, and noticed that the trees now had gumdrops on them instead of pine needles. I look to my sides, and candy canes were sticking out of the ground all over the place.

A turkey started to peck at a candy cane, while the other started to peck at the snow again.

_Is this... candy? Blegh! _I hated the sweet tastes of candy. These sugary sweets did not appeal to me at all. I prefer spicy foods, instead.

"Do I... really have to eat this...?" I said to myself.

"Why of course you do!" someone said.

"Wh-who was that?" I said.

"If you wanna see Santa, you've gotta eat the candy and not the turkeys! Hee hee!"

I turned around and looked down at the turkeys. "Was it you?" I asked.

"Gob?" one of the turkeys said as the other continued to peck at the ground. Eliminating that idea, I looked ahead and saw a little red light dancing in the distance.

"HEY! Who are you?!" I called.

"You've gotta catch me first!" the voice teased as the light started to get farther away. "H-hey!" I stammered. "Don't go!" I started to clumsily run after it, the voice giggling gleefully as it faded further and further away until I lost sight of the light completely. I looked around to find that the trees were back to normal, with the exception of a lone gumdrop tree that didn't seem to belong. Giving a heavy sigh, I grabbed one of its large red gumdrops and took a bite. Blugh. Too sweet.

I looked behind me to see that the turkeys were gone. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk forward, figuring that the exit shouldn't be that far away.

After about ten minutes, I finished the last of my oversized gumdrop as I noticed daylight ahead. I ran toward it as fast as possible, and when I finally made it, I dropped to the ground and decided to take a nap.

_What was that red light, anyway? _I thought as I drifted into dreamland.

* * *

I slowly woke up as I was gently being nudged by something hard.

"Wake up! It's only a few seconds until the 16th!" a voice said. I slowly looked up to see the red light hovering over me.

* * *

**I realized the day that I posted this story that it was the 13th of December, and I had previously thought that it was the 14th. How could I be so stupid! Anyway, I guess that you all got an extra day to read this. Whatever. :) Also, I realize that these chapters are really short… I'll do my best to make them as long as possible, and will go back and edit them later if I need to.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**December 16**

"W-who are you?" I asked as my vision finally cleared up.

"How do you not know who I am?" he asked. I then finally realized who I was talking to. _How stupid can 'ya get? _I thought to myself. "Sorry Rudolph, my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"Whatever, Bowser," he replied.

"Hey, how do you know my name? H-have you been-"

"No, no, no! I haven't been stalking you! I know everyone that lives in every house, not to mention that you're a pretty obvious character, Mister Naughty List Legend," he said.

"Really...?" I said. _Creepy... _"And how do you know that-"

"You're always on the Naughty List?" he interrupted. "First off, if you work for Santa, especially if you have your whole life like myself, you'll know who's naughty and who's nice. Secondly, we always pass your castle every year, so..."

"And how did you know what I was going to say?!"

"I'm a magical flying talking reindeer. Get over it," he replied. "Now follow me. I'll take you to the next area."

"Geez. What's your problem?" I said.

"And what's _your _problem?" he sassed back.

"I don't like your attitude!"

"And I don't like _yours!_" he said. "Now come on. We don't have all day to sit around and argue over stupid stuff!"

I reluctantly started to follow the reindeer, whose personality was completely beyond my comprehension. I never knew that Rudolph, one of the most lovable Christmas characters of all time, could be so… touchy.

"So, where exactly are we going next?" I asked him impatiently after walking around aimlessly for five minutes.

"The Gingerbread Village," he replied. "There's several houses there, but very few gingerbread men actually stay there all day. The rest go searching for candy in the Black Forest."

"Who in their right mind would want to live in the middle of nowhere?!" I said.

"How do you think they get their gumdrop buttons?" Rudolph replied.

"Are they really that big?!"

"No, they are not. They're shorter than you."

"Then how-"

"Simple," Rudolph interupted. "They pick them off of the trees when they're still small."

"Can you stop interrupting me?!" I asked, now very annoyed.

"Why not? It's kinda fun."

"Grrr..."

"No time for growling!" he said.

"But we're still walking, you dunderhead!" I said.

"But you still don't need to growl."

"You know what, I-"

"Don't care, blah, blah blah. And stop talking so loudly! The gingerbread men won't take that as a welcoming voice. If they interoperate your yelling at me as a threat, then... Ugh!" he shivered.

"What? What is it?"

"Things will turn out... horrible."

"What's that supposed to mean? Seriously, how can a bunch of oversized cookies possibly do us harm, especially with _me, _the all mighty King of all Koopas, around?"

"Trust me. They're pretty skilled fighters."

"Pft. What are they? Little candy canes?!" I teased.

"Actually, yes."

"Wait. Really?! That's stupid."

"They're extremely sturdy ones, and can take out anyone that tries to attack them,"Rudolph replied.

"That's… really weird…"

"I know, but what else can you find in a snowy wonderland like this?"

_Wonderland? More of a wasteland! _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you may want to stop insulting them now, because we're here." And he was right. Not for from us was a little village of gingerbread houses. Too cute for my taste, but I could handle it. We walked in, and headed for a little house on the upper left of the village.

"This is where three personal friends of mine live," Rudolph said as he knocked on their red frosted door. "Now, mind your manners. They can be offended quite easily if you insult them."

"I _know_ already! You told me several times, for crying out loud!" I whined. Then, the door opened, and a gingerbread man that stood about three feet tall welcomed us warmly. "Rudolph!" he said. "I haven't seen you around these parts in ages! Come in! Come in! And bring your friend in, too!"

"He's _not _my friend!" I said.

"I'm just escorting him to Santa's Workshop, that's all," Rudolph said politely to his friend.

"Oh! okay!" he said as he and the red nosed reindeer sat on the couch, which was unsurprisingly made of gingerbread, just like the rest of the house and decor. I prefered to stand, however, because one: the couch was too small, and two: I would break it under my weight.

"My name is Felix," the gingerbread man said. "What might your name be?"

"Bowser, King of the Koopas," I told him.

"Who's your- Oh! Rudolph! What a pleasant surprise! And I see you've brought a-" a gingerbread woman said as she came down the stairs that were covered in white frosting.

"_Acquaintance,_" I interrupted, emphasizing that Rudolph and I were most certainly _not_ friends in _any_ way.

"Oh! Look at the big turtle guy!" another gingerbread man said.

_Ugh… No more, please…_

"Oh, hi Joy! Hi Robin!" Rudolph greeted with a smile.

"Who's he?" Felix asked.

"Bowser…" I mumbled, ready to explode if I had to introduce myself again to another 0one of these pesky little cookie people, who were… wasting our time! Shoot!

"Um, I don't hate to be rude but…" I started.

"Bowser! What do you mean by that? That wasn't very nice!" Rudolph scolded.

"But we're on a very tight schedule! We have to get going if we want to get to Santa's place!" I panicked.

"Dude. Seriously. It's not even noon. Just relax!" Rudolph reassured.

"How does time fly so quickly here?!" I puzzled.

"Time always flies by during the Christmas season. Am I right, guys?" Rudolph said.

"You bet!" Robert said with happiness.

"In that case, we don't have enough time to lollygag with these lollipop loving-"

"Bowser!" Rudolph yelled.

"SHUT UP! I _WANT _MY WISH, AND I WANT IT _NOW!_" I yelled as i stamped my feet, making an indentation in the light blue frosting floor.

"And if you keep acting like this, I'll bring you straight back to your home!" Rudolph shot back.

"IF YOU DO THAT, I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN RUDOLPH!" Felix yelled, all three of them looking angry.

"Ohhh dear… I think you pushed their buttons…" Rudolph said.

"Enough with the bad puns! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as we ran out the door. (Well, more like smashed it into a million pieces.) We raced down the streets as fast as we could, when, to my complete and utter shock, at least fifty more emerged from their houses and started to run after us!

"Hey!" I said as I was breathing heavily, for we were still running for our pathetic lives.

"Yeah?" Rudolph replied, not looking tired at all, although he was worried and a little angry at me.

"When you said that there were… huff… only a few gingerbread men that… huff… remained here, did you mean FIFTY!?"

"Well, technically there is fifty three-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed. "Why did you lie to me?!"

"Technically I didn't. There are exactly 6, 203 living here, so-"

"AGH!" I screamed in frustration.

"Sorry…" Rudolph apologized. _Apology __not __accepted! _I thought angrily.

We ran for a few more minutes, the angry mob of cookies hot on our trail. I started to run out of steam, and was falling back. The gingerbread freaks were getting closer and closer…

"Dude! I can't run like this anymore!"

"I have an idea, but it sounds crazy," Rudolph said. "I need you to climb on my back."

"What kind of a ridiculous idea is that?!"

"JUST DO IT!" He slowed down a bit so I could catch up to him, and I hopped onto his back. He didn't seem to be phased by my immense size, and he started to fly away into the distance. The gingerbread men stopped and looked at us in dumbfoundment, and before we knew it, we were flying high in the sky.

"Geez. Ever think about losing some weight?" Rudolph teased.

"Shut up," I said. As we rode into the moonlight.

* * *

We finally got far enough away from the gingerbread men, so we were able to land.

"Oh… my… gosh… Am I… tired…" Rudolph said, panting.

"Me too…" I said.

"Maybe… we should… sleep for the rest of the night…" he suggested.

"Sounds good with me," I agreed as I fell asleep. And somehow, I felt this strange feeling I have never felt before. I felt… grateful…

* * *

**__****Sorry for posting this so late… I didn't have time to work on this earlier, but I'm glad that I actually was able to put this up today and not tomorrow…! PHEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**December 17**

"Hey, lazy bones! Wake up!" Rudolph said as he nudged me with his hoof.

"I'm awake already, you dunce!" I said as I rolled over and grumbled in sleepiness. "Just… five more minutes… please…"

"You said that an hour ago," Rudolph said. "And you also said that like, five times already.

"What… time is it…?" I asked as I was about to close my eyes.

"1:00 in the afternoon," he replied, which caused me to open my eyes wide in alert and jump to my feet.

"We've got to get going!" I said as I bolted ahead.

"Hold it, over excited one," Rudolph called.

"What do you want?!" I snapped, not wanting to deal with the blabbermouth.

"I... um... kind of lost one of my items on the way to visiting you... and-"

"_What?!" _I screamed. "Are you _kidding _me?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! I just-"

"NO! APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED! Now, where exactly is this thing that seems oh so 'important'?"

"Should be on Peppermint Mountain, if I'm not mistaken," he said.

"Are... you... _kidding me?!_ On a _mountain_?!"

"Bowser," Rudolph sighed. "Just deal with it, okay?"

"No..." I grumbled as I turned around and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"If you want to waste more time, then just stand there. All day, if you want!" Rudolph said sarcastically as he walked forward, attempting to abandon me.

"Ugh!" I sighed. "Fiiine." Rudolph gave a smug smile. "What is this stupid item we're looking for, anyway?"

"My bag that carries all of our food for the trip..."

"WHAAAT?! YOU FORGOT OUR-" I screamed, when my stomach growled. "Ya know what? Fly us there pronto so I can eat, because I'm starving!" _Thank goodness I took a bite out of those gingerbread men's chair. Or I would have no patience now!_

"We have a problem with that..." Rudolph said, bracing to feel the oncoming wrath that he was about to receive.

"What do you mean?!"

"First off, we have to actually have to _search for it._ I don't have a hawk's vision, after all. And second off, you're way to heavy!"

"STOP INSULTING MY-"

"Just be quiet and follow me. I know I left it at the other side of the mountain."

"Then why don't we just go around it?"

"Because one, I don't feel like it, two, I _may _have left it somewhere higher, and three, it'll be a fun expedition!" Rudolph said.

"It will _not _be fun!" I replied, hating this illogical reindeer even more.

"Besides, the peppermint we'll find there will act as food for us until we find my bag," Rudolph said.

"I _hate _peppermint. I _hate _candy in general."

"Well, there's more than just peppermint there. There's gumdrops, ribbon candy, chocolate,"

"Did you say chocolate?" I said.

"Yeah. Why? Do you like chocolate?"

"That's the only candy that I'll actually be able to eat without distaste!"

"Oh, well then we'll have to go to the peak of the mountain, then." I was ready to scream once those words hit my ears. _The peak?! NOOOO!_

"If you want me to at least bring you to the base, I can at least take that short distance.

"Fiiine," I sighed. So, I hopped on his back, and we flew above the trees until we came to the base of the gargantulan mountain made out of peppermint. It's red and white swirls gave me a headache.

"Is this place... edible?" I asked once we landed.

"Yeah, but it's too hard for even the strongest people to break," Rudolph said.

"I'm pretty strong. I could probably shatter the entire mountain with a single punch if I wanted too!" I said as I approached the base.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Rudolph warned in a panicked voice. I didn't listen to his remarks, however, and proveeded to punch the mountain. Rudolph cringed,

"OOOOOOOOOWWWW!" I screeched as I ran around, my fist seething with pain.

"Told ya..." Rudolph said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes of walking uphill in silence, and my hand was still hurting. I held it as we continued to hike.

"Hey, maybe when we find my bag, I could wrap it up in bandages if you want to," Rudolph said.

"I don't need your help," I said. "It doesn't hurt a bit."

"I know that's a lie," Rudolph said.

"Why you little..."

"We're halfway there, so keep your pouth shut and keep walking," Rudolph said.

"What do you mean, keep my mouth shut?" I challenged.

"Nothing good ever comes out of your mouth," Rudolph replied. I was ready to slug him, and hard. If only my hand wasn't hurting already.

"Well," I began, "nothing great comes out of yours, either. Nothing but insults!"

"Well you only talk about your selfish needs!"

"And I think you need to shut up!"

"And I'm fed up with you!"

"AND I'M FED UP WITH YOU _MORE!_"

"Be quiet!" he hissed

"_WHY?!_" I shot back.

"You don't want to start an avalanche!"

"Too bad!"

"And watch your step."

"Why should I care?"

"Because this area gets pretty rocky, and I don't want you to hurt your feet," Rudolph said. I looked down to see sharp pieces of peppermint protruding the ground, posing a threat to an unweary traveller.

"Who designed this mountain, anyway?" I said.

"The Earth did. Now stop being difficult. We have about another fifteen minutes of a walk to go."

"Are... you... kidding me?! How long have we been walking?"

"About half an hour," he said.

"And what time is it?"

"Does it look like I wear a watch? I don't know the _exact_ time, but according to my guesses, it's about 2: 30? Maybe?"

"Ugh!" I groaned as I slumped up the mountain.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes have passed, and Rudolph, who now finally shut his mouth, was previously blabbing about the most ridiculous things, like his childhood (which we _all _know), life at Santa's, how he came to know the Gingerbread people... rambling on... and on... and on... It was sooo boring!

"Can you just shut up already? I can't take it anymore!"

"Sure, because we're at the peak," he said.

"I... DON'T... CARE... Really?" I asked, my voice now to a normal volume.

"Why don't you look and see for yourself?" He was right. The entire peak was made entirely out of chocolate! Food! FINALLY!

"Now, take a chunk and follow me, because-"

"Only a chunk? I want more!" I said as I took a huge bite out of a piece of chocolate that was protruding out of the ground. "Hey, is there anything to drink as well?"

"Yeah. There's a hot chocolate river that runs to the other side," Rudolph said as he gestured his head to the river.

_Wait. The other side? I've got an idea!_

I looked around for a large piece of chocolate or peppermint, and noticed a large round peppermint candy laying around. It was large enough and sturdy enough to hold someone my size, so I grabbed it and threw it onto the top of the river.

"Bowser... what are you doing?"

"SEE YA!" I said with enthusiasm as I pushed it forward, jumped onto it, and rode down the river.

"BOWSER! ARE RYOU CRAZY?!" Rudolph screamed as he flew after me. There was no way for him to catch me, though. I was going too fast! I rode down the river like it was a roller coaster, the pepperminty flavor of the hot chocolate splashing on my face. It wasn't my favorite thing that I've tasted, but it wasn't the worst, either. Up and down, left and right, I went, noticing that I was about halfway there, when I saw a candy cane sticking out to attempt to block the path! I was about to crush it with my strong grip, when I noticed a little red, green, single strapped bag hanging off of the candy cane's hook. _The bag! _I reached out for it and grabbed it, snapping the candy cane in half as I rode forward. "VICTORY IS MIIIINE!" I screamed, when...

"Waaaahh!" I screamed as the peppermint raft hit a peppermint rock that was sticking out of the river, causing the raft to stop with a jerk and fling me straight into the end of the river. SPLASH!

"Ha ha ha!" I heard. "Whadda ya know. Your adventurous side has finally shown!" Rudolph said as he came to the ground.

"Shut up," I said. "And here," I said as I threw his now soggy bag to him.

"Hey! You found it!" he said.

"Yeah. Hanging off of a candy cane near the river."

"Oh! It must have dropped it while flying fever the mountain!"

"You... FLEW?! The how come you couldn't fly BOTH of us?!"

"I already told you," Rudolph said.

* * *

Later on in the evening, in a pine forest, we stopped to rest for the evening.

"Umm. Hey... I don't mean to bring bad news to you..." Rudolph said as I was eating a pieco of chicken. "But... this was a little out of our way, if you know what I mean..."

"YOU MEAN THAT WE COULD'VE BEEN TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION ALL READY?!"

"Well, this trip brought us pretty close so…"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS _STUPID, PATHETIC, _AND A _LOUSY WASTE OF OUR-" _I screamed, when Rudolph held out a hot wing. "Oh boy! More diinner!" I said as I shoved it in my mouth, where it was devoured in a few seconds. Rudolph made a face, then said. "Go to sleep, already…"

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. The fire was just about out, and Rudolph was still asleep. I looked up at the sky, where I saw the stars shining - four of them stood out the most.

"Stars…" I began to ask. "I wish that I didn't have to listen to Rudolph any more…"

* * *

**__****I am SOOOOOO sorry for posting this so late… T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**December 18**

"Hey, if we leave now, we'll have the rest of the day to relax," Rudolph said as I finally woke up.

"_Or, _we could actually _travel,_" I said. I refuse to slack off any further!

"Well, according to the rules, we have to go to each place one day at a time, so…"

"So what?! I don't care!"

"And if we don't, somebody won't be seeing-"

"Okay, okay! GEEZ!" I said as I sat up. We then started to walk.

"What is the next place, anyway?" I asked.

"That's supposed to be a surprise," Rudolph said.

"Why?" I asked, impatient to know what I would actually be doing for once.

"It has to."

"That's very specific…" I said sarcastically.

"We should be there in about five minutes, so…" Rudolph said.

"Ohhh, I caaaan't waiiiit…" I said even more sarcastically.

"By the way, how's your hand doing?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I told him, which was true. The pain was completely gone. I don't know why he thinks I'm so weak. I'm Bowser, after all!

"How about you look ahead? You're about to crash into the-" Rudolph started.

DONNNNNNG! a bell chimed as I ran into it. "Hey! Who put this bell in my way?!" I said.

"This is our next stop," Rudolph said.

"Wait… WHAT?! You wanna show me a bunch of stupid bells?!" I said as I stared at the five, gigantic bells that stood in a circle in front of me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?" a voice boomed.

"Who was _that_?" I said.

"STEP IN THE CIRCLE." I stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

"Just do what they say," Rudolph said.

"You mean that the bells are-"

"YES. NOW STEP IN OUR CIRCLE." I did as they said. "NOW PLAY US IN ANY ORDER YOU LIKE."

"This is pathe-" I started to say.

"DO IT."

"Okay, okay, GEEZ!" I started to duly hit one bell, but each time I hit it, it played different sounds. "What is this?! Are these things possessed or something?!"

"KEEP PLAYING."

I kept playing, hitting each of the bells, each producing different sounds every time.

"OKAY. YOU MAY PASS," the voice said when I hit the last bell.

"What? That was _it_?! Talk about a waste of our time!" I said as I walked out of the circle and continued my way forward.

"Alright, so would you like to waste your time by walking and finding nothing, or would you rather sleep?" Rudolph asked.

"How is walking a waste of our time?" I said.

"Because, no matter how long you walk, you won't find our next place until tomorrow."

"That's just… weird."

The sad thing was… it was not even noon.

* * *

**__****This chapter was so short. Sorry, but it is kind of hard to lengthen it when the whole chapter is just him playing the bells. What song did he play? You'll find out in a few more days. Also, sorry for posting this late...**


	6. Chapter 6

**December 19**

It's about 12:00 P.M., and we have been walking since 11:30. Rudolph suggested earlier that there was no need to rush, which really annoyed me, but I was forced to comply. I can't do anything on my own without that little pesk shoving me around like I were one of my own minions!

"Okay," I said as we continued to walk, "Where are we going next? Or does this have to be a 'surprise' also? Because I thought that whole 'It's a secret' thing was really stupid."

"No, it doesn't. We have to walk through the snowball grounds, where kids enjoy having snowball fights," Rudolph said.

"Oh, just great!" I said sarcastically. "Not only is there a snow hazard, but there's _kids _there out of all things! You better not force us to-" Whack! A snowball hit me right in my face. "HEY! WHO DID THAT!?" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry mister," a boy said.

"I thought it was funny," a girl said.

"Grrrr…" I growled, ready to give her a piece of my mind. I was about to open my mouth to rant at the little brat when Rudolph interrupted. "Oh, hey guys!" he said to the five children that were having a snowball fight.

"Hi, Rudolph!" they said. "You wanna have a snowball fight with us?" another boy said.

"Sure, but if that's the case... then Bowser needs to join as well! Is that oka-"

"No way! I am _not _partaking in any silly little children's-" Whack! Another snowball hit me in the face. The kids burst out in laughter, along with Rudolph. _Brats, _I thought. "... Okay fine!" I burst out. The children and Rudolph's faces all light up in joy. "But for only one round."

"No! Until you win!" a girl said.

"No, for one round," I said.

"Until you win!" a boy said.

"ONCE!

"Until you win!" Rudolph said. "Then we can go."

"NO WAY! FOR ONE MINUTE, and THAT is THAT!"

"Nope. Until you win," Rudolph said with an obvious smirk on his face. I swear he enjoyed torturing me.

"Uuuuugh! Ya know what? Whatever. Until I win. I can easily destroy you all anyway," I said.

"Okay, then!" Rudolph said. "Guys, build the fort!" And did they build it quickly! In only a few minutes, a huge castle like fort was built in front of them, where they all hid in front of it.

"Rudolph, what are you doing?" I asked, for he was hiding with them.

"It's you versus the six of us!" he said.

"That's not fair!" I complained.

"Yes it is. Now get ready to take down our fort. If you do, you win, and we'll leave," Rudolph said. "Now ready... set…"

"Hey, that isn't fa-" I began when rudolph yelled, "GOOO!"

The snowballs immediately started to fly at me, pelting me here and there. _I better block these so I can get ready to fire... I know! _I readied my fire breath to launch at the oncoming attacks when Rudolph hollered "NO, Bowser! That's cheating!"

"Yeah!" the kids said in unison.

"Are... you... _kidding _me?" I said.

"Nope," a boy said as he threw a snowball at me.

"That's… not… _FAIR!_" I yelled as I stomped angrily.

"Yes it is," a boy said as he threw a somewhat large snowball at me. Then, the joyful battle cries of the children continued as they started to launch the snowballs again. I shielded my head with my arm as I scooped up the snow into a pile so i could make some snowballs to defend myself. The snowballs continued to hit my arm, the snow landing on my own pile. _AHA!_ I shielded myself with both arms now, the snowballs continually accumulating into the pile I made. When the pile was large enough, I scooped it into a large snowball that was half my size and hefted it into my hands. I threw it with all my might, and it headed straight for their fort. They all screamed (playfully, of course) as the snowball slammed into their fort, shattering it into dust, covering them in what used to be their fort.

"A-HA! In your _FACES!_" I said as I pointed at the pile of snow that used to be their fort,and one by one, their heads popped out of the pile.

"Okay, Bowser. You've had your fun," Rudolph said. "Thanks for inviting us, guys!" We left the battlegrounds as the children waved goodbye.

"You call that _fun_? How pathetic," I said.

* * *

**__****Sorry for the pathetically short chapters… I promise that one day I'll edit them to make them better… :(**


End file.
